Come What May
by MerDeNoms
Summary: My first fanfic... so be gentle. Christian, a sun rise, and Come What May, nuff said.


Come What May  
  
When Christian woke up he didn't find her next to him. He rolled on his side towards her half of the bed and buried his head in her pillow.  
  
The smell of flowers and fruit that emitted from her hair lingered everywhere she laid. A sensual smile spread across his lips as he inhaled her scent. In his minds eye he could see her smiling at him through hooded eyes.  
  
God he loved her, she was like a drug he couldn't get enough of. He wondered where she had gone off to.  
  
He got up to search for her when in distance he heard her angelic voice singing a familiar song which held very special meanings for them both.  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this.  
  
Like I never seen the sky before.  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss.  
  
Everyday I love you more and more."  
  
He put his black boxers on and spotted her on the balcony.  
  
"Listen to my heart can you hear it sing.  
  
Telling me to give you everything.  
  
Seasons may change winter to spring.  
  
But I love you until end of time."  
  
She was staring off into the distance and when he followed her gaze, it rested on the Moulin Rouge.  
  
"Come what may.  
  
Come what may.  
  
I will love you until my dying day."  
  
Christian knew what she was thinking. The Duke. In a few hours their time together would end, and she would have to go back.  
  
Christian grimaced at the thought. He walked towards the balcony, and stood at the doorway right behind her.  
  
"Come what may.  
  
Come what may.  
  
I will love you.  
  
Until my dying day."  
  
The sweetness of her voice mixed with the early morning air, along with small tints of her unique scent bombarded his senses and it was overwhelming.  
  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.  
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste.  
  
It all revolves around you."  
  
He stood there admiring her profile. The light from the rising sun did wonders to her already near perfect beauty. He just couldn't contain the sigh that escaped his lips and the goofy grin that was plastered on his face.  
  
"And there's no mountain to high.  
  
No river to wide.  
  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side.  
  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide.  
  
But I love you until the end of time."  
  
Seeing the distant look in her eyes and the sadness etched on her face, he wanted nothing more than to whisk her away and live happily ever after. Away from the heartache and jealously. But they had a show to do.  
  
When she stopped singing Christian thought he was intruding on a very personal moment and was about to walk away when he heard her voice.  
  
"Stay?"  
  
"Do you really want me to?" he asked her.  
  
She turned around to face him with a stunning smile and the look of love and needfulness in her eyes nearly drove him to tears.  
  
"Sing with me?" she pleaded. How could he refuse such an offer?  
  
He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. He inhaled the scent of her hair and he wanted so much to just stay in that moment forever.  
  
"Come what may.  
  
Came what may.  
  
I will love you until my dying day."  
  
Their voices rang out in perfect unison. Like a sirens song luring damned souls to witness their happiness, as if it's not the same standard of completeness that love holds by modern society, but the rejoining of ageless souls in the dance of love, life, and loss.  
  
"I love you." Christian whispered into her ear and kissed the sensitive outer lobe that made her weak at the knees. "You're the air that I breathe, my everything."  
  
She turned her head to face Christian's, her eyes filled with unleashed tears. "I love you."  
  
He bent his head and their lips met in a brief but electrifying kiss. They continued to hold each other as they watched the sun rise that painted the sky with beautiful shades of violet, pink, orange, yellow, and red.  
  
The perfect love, but they never seem to end the way everyone hopes.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
